Don't Look Back!
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: OCxAsh/Satoshi. Drew's big sister hasn't been out on her journey since IT happened, now that her mother is forcing her out of the house - just what sort of things will happen? Will she find the strength to accomplish her dream and even fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Pay up!

"**GOD-FUCKING-**_**DAMN IT**_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DELANEY LUCINDA—" _Crap._ _*

". . . sorry mom ~"

Okay, maybe I was a bit of a _potty_ mouth . . . And maybe, I had a tiny little temper . . .

But honestly? I had a **very** good reason for it.

Don't believe me?

Then picture _this_:

It's one of the very first times you'll get to see your brother, in all his glory on _television_ for crying out loud.

So in excitement, you've gathered up all of your family and friends to witness one of these rare, televised Pokemon Contests.

In Slateport City's Contest Hall, it's clear, even from a far away view that the competitors as well as the spectators are 100% pumped.

The spectators ready to burst into spontaneous rounds of applause or perhaps, boos of disproval at any given moment and the competitors each sporting expressions that ranged from cocky and self-assured to spineless and ready to toss their cookies.

Now after all the preliminaries and such have proceeded, picture the final round between a unknown, incredibly attractive blonde guy and one of those cocky self-assured type competitors: Your Brother.

The one who had the _audacity_ in his phone call on the PokéNav to tell you, "_You'll recognize me by the brand new contest ribbon in my hands ~_"

But when it's all over, it's not your arrogant green haired little brother who's the victor of the spoils.

It's not him who's clutching a ribbon in his hands after all is said is done, on the _contrary_, he's the loser who despite all things . . . still manages to keep his nose in the air.

Yeah, that's **Drew** for you. What a pain the _ass._

But if that well thought out explanation doesn't explain my actions, well maybe the fact that I _invested_ in his words that he evidently disproved does.

"Pay up, Laney ~"

"_Blaz, Blaz_ ~"

I stared up at my long time friend who had just spoken, and his intimidating Blaziken as it let out a hum of agreement.

If it wasn't an obvious concept, since I was like – 5 foot and three inches, _without_ the hat, the both of them completely towered over me.

Of course, rather than looking angry, they simply looked rather lax with their hands outstretched, palm face-up, as they eagerly waited what I "owed them."

"Come on now, Rafe . . ." I began, batting my eyelashes at him in what I sure hoped was an alluring manner.

"You don't really expect me to pay for my little brother's mistakes, right? I mean, it's not _my_ fault he choked in a Contest!" I finished, pouting childishly at him.

After years of over-exposure, Rafe and Blaziken were immune to my pouts as well as my seemingly innocent façade.

"I do when you _bet_ me that he **wouldn't**." Rafe retorted, letting a rather Meowth-like grin overtake his features.

"B-B-But, I spent all money on this outfit and—" I protested, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"DELANEY LUCINDA! Not only are you _swearing_ under my roof, but you're also doing something as illegal as _gambling_? I thought we'd raised you to be better than that, honey. But lately you're just so _un-ladylike_. It's just a big downward slope with you, from moping around the house to engaging in such frivolous actions . . . my, oh my, something needs to be done with you . . ."

At my mom's ferocious ramblings, I shrunk back in my seat.

"I-It's not like that! It's just – you know how I get! Especially when it comes to _Pokemon_!" I protested feebly, trying to come up with an excuse.

When mom gets like this . . . there's no doubt she'll resort to something drastic, you know?

"Well, Delaney. You'd think that if you were _that_ into IT, you'd be out there – _participating_ in a Contest, continuing your journey, SOMETHING!"

Mom roared, tossing her hands up and letting out an exasperated sigh.

The room went deathly silent at this as my shoulders slumped.

"M-Mom . . . maybe this isn't the best time to be discussing this?" I offered, my gaze shifting to the onlookers scattered around our living room.

"It's the _perfect_ time, actually. It's not like everyone doesn't already know about all of this! And you'd _think_ that if you were so embarrassed about discussing this problem, you'd do something to fix the problem itself!" She replied, pacing around the room.

Immediately, the television that had been previously blaring on with commercials silenced much to my displeasure.

"Sid!" Rafe scowled, nudging my other, slightly more massive, childhood friend in the ribs.

"_What_? This kind of thing is better than cable!" He replied to which my mom and I shot him a simultaneous glare.

"Mom . . ." I began, disregarding Sid. Since I can always deal with him later . . .

"I'm just – I'm not ready to go out there on my own ~" I continued, my gaze falling to the floor. "Not after what happened before . . ."

"Poor Delaney!" I heard two, symmetrical voices exclaim in unpracticed unison.

Clearly it was Rafe's adorable little sisters.

And, at the sympathetic gazes I suddenly felt, burning into my somber form, I doubt they were the only ones who felt that way.

Unfortunately, my mother is a beast who has never once heard of such a thing as "sympathy" and emotions.

In fact, if she weren't so cheerful all the time I'd confuse her with a Tyranitar.

Especially after the _monstrous_ statement she uttered next.

"That's why _you'll_ meet up with Drew!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_WHAT_?"

For the second time today, need I say **GODDAMN IT? -_-*******

And might I add that when I see _Drew_, I'm going to throttle him.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends!

It's bad enough that I've gotten _forced_ out of my home and back on the wide open, Pokemon filled road to success and presumably misery . . . But what's worse? Nobody would go _with_ me.

"Please, Rafe! Please, Please, _Please!_" I implored, clinging tightly onto the brunette's lanky form.

"Laney . . . Blaziken and I have already been on our journey, you know that!"

He sighed, desperately trying to push me off.

"_So_?" I scoffed, placing my hands on my hip.

"I have too! I don't want to go aloneeeeee ~" I sniffled, as Rafe scooted away from me.

"Oh, Sid ~" I crooned, suddenly turning to face my fine, chubby friend.

"Tch. As _if_, you're not going to take away my battle partner!" Rafe exclaimed.

"Even _if_ you're cute." Sid added, smiling brightly at me.

"You guys are just – jerks!" I spat, rolling my eyes at the both of them.

"Come on now, Laney. And, it's not like you're going to be "aloneeeeee" as you so quaintly put it. Drew will be with you!" Rafe stated, smirking at my down-cast form.

". . . and you really think _he's_ good company?" I murmured, giving him a scathing glance.

"Does that mean you think that _we_ are?" Sid interjected, seeming quite hopeful.

"More like, you're my **best friends** so – we can go with that?" I replied, grinning cheekily at the both of them.

"Sure, Sure." Rafe dismissed as I became just as hopeful as Sid.

"Does that mean—?"

"But, we're still not going with you ~" He finished sharply, crushing my hopes and dreams in just one swift blow.

". . . You suck." I retorted lamely, crossing my arms and turning away from them both.

Sid, much to my embarrassment, burst into laughter at my expense.

"Sid, shut _up_!" I roared, still not bothering to spare him a glance.

"Hey, Laney . . ." Rafe called, and admittingly he _did_ catch my attention.

But that's definitely not because he's **hot** or anything.

"Yes, Rafe?" I chirped, turning to face him.

"How are you going to continue your journey if you – if you don't have any Pokemon?" He questioned tentatively, voicing the question that everyone undoubtedly had been dieing to ask.

My gaze immediately plummeted to the floor as I allowed my hat to overshadow my eyes.

"Ah . . . mom said she'd "take care" of that . . ."

Truth be told . . . I didn't _want_ anymore Pokemon, and by the tone of my voice I'm sure Rafe and Sid picked up on that.

* * *

"That's my girl!" My mom beamed, smiling proudly at me as I stood, nervously hopping from foot to foot as I waited for the ferry that would take me to the nearby town.

Almost immediately after she had spoken, I was tackled to the floor by Rafe's sisters.

"We're going to miss you _oh_ so much, Delaney!" They trilled, tears prickling the corner of their identical eyes.

"Oh, girls. I'm going to miss you too! You might as well be _my_ little siblings – rather than Drew!" I replied 100% earnestly as I smothered them in a desperate embrace.

From nearby, Rafe scoffed.

"Tch. Like we'd _want_ to be related to you ~"

Before I had the time to come up with an insult, Rebecca came to my rescue.

"And of course, we all _know_ why that is, don't we Rafe?"

"Huh?" I questioned, blinking dumbly.

The darkening of Rafe's cheeks at her statement ultimately went unnoticed as the ship that I'd be leaving on, pulled into LaRousse City's dock, distracting me.

"Well . . ." I muttered, reluctantly taking a step towards the boat.

"W-W-WAIT!" A voice exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to turn to look at the person who had spoken.

Weirdly enough, it was Tori – the little white haired boy who'd taken a liking to me due to the fact that he didn't like Pokemon and _I_ didn't have any.

"Tori?" I questioned as he panted, walking towards me.

"I just – I wanted to tell you goodbye ~" He sputtered before wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Oh, Tori ~" I cooed, returning the hug without hesitation.

"It's not goodbye though – it's more of a "See You Later" sort of thing, don't cha think?" I told him, cocking my head to the side cutely.

"Ah, right ~" Tori stated before nodding curtly and releasing me from the hug.

"Now, if that's all. I guess I should get going . . ." I stated after a moment or two, frowning at the thought of leaving the place that had always been my home behind.

"Laney . . ." Rafe murmured suddenly, tugging at my arm.

"What - ?" I began, only to have my question smothered by his _lips_?

"WAY TO GO, RAFE MAN!" Sid shouted followed by an encouraging "KEN!" by Rafe's Blaziken.

At having my very first kiss, taken from me so abruptly, I was too flustered to kiss back in time before Rafe pulled away.

"R-Rafe . . .?" I squeaked the moment I rediscovered the use of my voice box.

"Even if I'm not going with you, I still think _you're_ good company . . ."

He stated, closing his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets all "macho-like."

"Yeah? Well, if you did then maybe you wouldn't have **waited** so long to kiss me!" I spat, shoving him away from me.

"Whatever" He dismissed, turning around and heading towards Blaziken.

Honestly? He really pisses me off. I mean "Whatever" really? Who says stuff like that after forcing a kiss on someone? UGH. .

"But . . ." He began, flicking a few strands of hair out of his face and causing me to wonder if I had spoken too soon.

"Come back soon, okay?"

A smile lit up my face at this as I turned away from the family and friends that had come to see me off on my "continuation" of my journey.

"Yeah, I'll be _sure_ to."

Look out, _world_. **POKEMASTER 'LANEY**'S coming for you ;)

. . . and _Drew_ – that little **f**_!#$_**r**.


	3. Chapter 3: This Means War!

"Please, oh legendary Pokemon in the sky – have _mercy_ on me!" I wailed, falling to my knees.

World – you are a cruel, _cruel_ place.

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEDRILL!"**

And as I am reduced to running for my _life_, you continue to get crueler.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W/ ASH, MAY, MAX, & BROCK **

"Alright! We're almost to Mauville City, I can't _wait_ ~" Ash grinned, pumping a gloved fist in the air in enthusiasm.

His Pikachu let out a "Pi!" of agreement as the rest of the group could only smile.

"Wow, Ash. You sure are excited!" May commented.

"That's Ash for you, nothing excites him more than the promise of a new battle, and a new gym badge!" Brock remarked.

"When I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I'm going to be _just_ as pumped—" Max assured the group, adjusting his glasses like the smart little boy he was.

His sentence remained unfinished however as a sudden scream reached their ears.

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" What the group presumed to be a girl screeched, followed by the sound of numerous buzzes and the ruffling of a few trees.

"W-What was . . .?" May began tentatively, her eyes darting around at their surroundings.

"_KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA_!" And without further ado, a girl came sliding out of the trees followed by a swarm of ferocious Beedrill.

"Crap." Ash murmured, and they all leapt for cover.

**

* * *

**

You know what's funny? When your life is at stake – yet the only thing you can concentrate on is the eyes of the boy beneath you.

"So . . . _pretty_ ~" I murmured. And only the watering of my eyes could remind me to even _blink._

"U-Uhh, thanks?" The boy below me, with his messy black hair and deep black eyes, offered. It didn't take a genius to see that he thought I was a huge creeper.

Returning to reality, I furiously shook my head so hard my hat nearly went flying.

'Come on, Delaney. You've got _Rafe_, well . . . at least I think you've got Rafe? And more importantly, you've got **BEEDRILL**!'

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, his eyes widening in concern.

In response, my hands clenched tightly at the fabric of his shirt.

"Please, _please_, don't let them get me! I'm too pretty to have death by Poison Sting!"

No matter how serious I was being – the boy still found the audacity to _laugh_ at me, right in my freaking face.

Therefore, I take it back. His eyes are about as attractive as a _Lickitung._ Feh. .

"Uhm, Miss?" A feminine voice – that I was quite sure did not belong to the boy, called out to me.

"Huh?" I questioned, glancing around until my eyes caught sight of a girl in a red bandana.

"I'm pretty sure the Beedrill are _gone_ . . ." She replied, sweat-dropping.

Blinking, I sat up so that I was now straddling Mister Jerk-faced boy.

"Oh . . . good deal, then." I replied, grinning at her.

"Yeah so, could you get off of me?" Mister Jerk-faced boy inquired.

And, don't judge me. I don't know their names, okay? Geez.

"I don't know if I should, you were kinda rude earlier and—" I began snidely only to have a sharp, stinging feeling ripple throughout my entire body.

This of course, was accompanied by the sound of a loud, aggressive "PIKAAAA-_CHUUU_!"

I'm not quite sure what happened next, _but_ I'm pretty sure that after everything went black I was no longer straddling the boy.

* * *

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Freakin' annoying . . ." I murmured, rolling onto my side and willing myself to fall back asleep.

"You guys, I think she's awake . . ." Stated what sounded like a little kid.

"No she's not . . ." I replied, not bothering to open my eyes.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

".God. If whoever's doing that doesn't _stop_ – you're going to be bombarded with the worst Rage attack you've ever seen!" I roared, swatting away the hands that continued to prod at my cheek.

For a moment, everything was silent and then— _Poke._

Without further ado, I bolted upright. And it was just my luck, that I would bang head's with somebody.

"S-Sorry!" The same childish voice stuttered out as I glared viciously at the small, bespectacled boy that had previously been hovering above me.

"That seemed more like a _headbutt_ attack to me . . ." Commented a familiar voice as I turned to catch sight of three strange people, sitting around a makeshift fire.

"Y-Yeah, well. Who asked _you_?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the brunette chick in the bandana.

"Technically, you just asked her a question . . ." Reminded the guy beside of her, an older looking guy with squinty eyes and spiked hair.

Everyone's out to get me today, aren't they? Even people without _eye balls. _; -_-

"You know what?" I began, placing my hands on my hips rather sassily if I do say so myself.

Before I could continue however, I was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

And I'll be damned if it wasn't Mister Jerk-faced boy himself.

"Pallet Town . . .?" I murmured, pursing my lips.

"Never heard of it." I finished, shrugging slightly.

Rather than being a jerk about it like I expected, he remained silent.

"That's because it's in the Kanto Region." The boy beside of me remarked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Oh contraire, I've been to the Kanto Region ~" I retorted, my gaze bouncing around the area in search of my hat.

"I've just never been to _Pallet_ Town." I informed them truthfully as my gaze landed upon a small, orange bird Pokémon wearing _my_ hat.

"Well, you should really go there sometime! It's _great!_" Ash stated, pumping a fist in the air.

"I'll take your word for it – but, why does that _thing_ have my hat?" I retorted, shrugging off his enthusiasm.

"That's not a thing, that's my Torchic! And Torchic took it after you passed out . . ." The bandana girl explained in-between mouthfuls of food.

"After I passed out? Oh—that's right! Where's the little mouse that _thunder bolted_ me?"

I inquired sourly until I caught sight of the small yellow Pikachu at Ash's side.

"Sorry about that! Pikachu normally doesn't do that without warning . . . at least not anymore . . ." Ash murmured out a light apology, but I ignored it.

The little Pikachu glared at me, and I returned it two-fold.

'Well, little mousey.' I cackled inwardly. '._WAR_!'


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Call Me That!

"Why are you glaring at my Pikachu like _that_?" Ash inquired, his eyes narrowing as he scooped the mouse Pokémon up into his arms rather protectively.

Defensively, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Why is your Pikachu glaring at _me_ like that?" I shot back, feeling irritated.

In response, Ash and his band of wackos turned to glance at the Pikachu who was now smiling innocently.

"Uhh . . ." Ash began, probably thinking I was stupid.

"What an evil little _rat_!" I retorted, pursing my lips.

"Pikachu is _not_ an evil rat! Take it back!" Ash ordered, balling his gloved hands into fists.

"No." I replied childishly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" He repeated, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Who's gonna make me?" I challenged, grinning snidely.

Certainly not little Ashy-poo ~ Mwahah, I wonder . . . if I call him that, do you think it'll piss him off? :D

"I AM! Uh, wait . . ." Ash declared, pausing to scratch his cheek.

"What's your name?" He inquired causing me to nearly face-plant straight into the grass.

"Uhm – _Delaney_, thanks." I answered rolling my eyes at the moronic trainer.

In the background, I distinctly heard the older eyeball-less guy cough awkwardly.

"Well then, Delaney, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

My eyes widened as I took a step back.

"A _Pokémon_ battle . . .?" I repeated, my lips quivering.

When Ash only nodded confidently in return, I sighed.

You know what? I honestly don't do battles – or at least, not anymore.

"Well – I don't really – do battles . . ." I decided to tell him, albeit carefully.

"Seriously? You're not scared, are ya'?" Ash taunted, grinning boyishly.

In agreement, his Pikachu stood aggressively in front of him, uttering a simple "PIKA!"

"Of your face maybe . . ." I spat before I could help myself.

In response, the bandana girl stood up abruptly.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE, YOU KNOW!" She chided, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, little red _bandana_ in the hood!" I retorted mockingly causing her to twitch in what was probably irritation.

And yes, I tend to have that effect on people. But – what can I say? It's a gift.

"Humph." The girl retorted, huffing as she stalked over to her Torchic who was still wearing my prized possession – my kickass hat.

**Note to self**; _Get that SOON_. : ]

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Ash exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly.

It took me a minute to understand that he must have been saying something to me.

"What is it, Ashy-poo?" I inquired blandly, not really concerned with what he had to say.

"What the—? Don't call me that! _Anyway_, you're out here on your own so you must be a trainer. And if that's the case, then you can't refuse my challenge!"

Ash insisted, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't the type to back down.

Or in other words—

"Dude, are you always this ornery?" I asked incredulously.

As if blatantly ignoring my inquiry, Ash grinned.

"BATTLE ME!" He roared.

To wipe that _smug_ expression off his face, I would gladly.

But, if you've tuned in with me to witness my previous conversation with Rafe – well you might be aware that I don't have any Pokémon.

Or, at least I didn't until my mom stepped up to plate.

With her, she'd do **anything** to get me out of the house.

As I hesitantly pulled out a single Pokeball out of my backpack, completely unaware of what was inside of it . . .

Well, let's just say I was way too _intently_ considering the fact that mom may or may not have **murdered** a guy to get it. _ Put don't spread that around, children. ~

"Okay, Ash." I began, nervously tightening my grip around the Pokéball.

"This is how it's going to go down, 'kay? It's going to be one on one. And if I – God Forbid – win this match, I get the right to refer to the little yellow _beast_ however I want to." I explained, pressing the button on my Pokéball in order to enlarge it.

At this, Ash glared coldly at me whilst his Pikachu let a few sparks fly from his blotchy red cheeks.

"What if _we_ win?" Ash questioned, still not looking too pleased with me.

"That's up for you to decide ~" I trilled, shrugging my shoulders and secretly hoping he wasn't some pervert with a green-hair fetish or something to that accord.

It was quiet for a moment, before Ash reached up to tug his hat down, covering his eyes.

"If Pikachu and I win, then you travel with us ~" Ash declared and at this statement, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one taken aback.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Bandana girl asked, her mouth so wide I was entirely too sure a Snorlax could fit inside it. Heh. XD

"She's not very nice, after all." The little seated beside of her reasoned.

"Pika Pi?" The Pikachu interjected, seeming just as startled by the idea.

Ash allowed a small smile to consume his handsome, er, weird face.

"May, Max, Pikachu . . ." He began, looking at the girl, the boy, and the rat respectively.

"I'm determined to get her to change her opinion of Pikachu, and if that means her traveling around Hoenn with us – the more the merrier, right?" He offered, laughing slightly afterwards.

"Ash . . ." The girl muttered, or I guess her name's _May_. Whatever the case, her facial features softened at Ash's little speech.

"He really cares about Pikachu." The unknown older guy remarked wisely, nodding to himself.

After he spoke, it was quiet for a minute.

So, this weird _Pallet Town_, Cap wearing, Pikachu-loving, Kanto Region _jerk_ wants me to travel with him and the rest of the Addams Family, huh . . .?

"So, how about it – Delaney?" Ash inquired, grinning ruefully at me.

"Uhh . . ." I murmured quietly glancing down at my Pokéball.

Well, I'm lost and my little brother is nowhere in sight . . .

And if I travel with these kiddos, I'll run into him eventually, right?

Pft. That rhymed. Tee-hee.

And anyway, it's not like Ash Ketchum is going to necessarily _defeat_ me . . .

I've had EXPERIENCE! . . . even if I haven't battled with a Pokémon for awhile.

Not since _Stella_ . . .

"Delaney?" Ash repeated, becoming impatient.

Shaking my suddenly depressing thoughts out of my head with a swish of my hair, I prepared myself for the most excitement I've had in a _long_ ass time.

"You've got a deal, Ashy-poo ~"

"GREAT!" Ash began, doing some weird sort of victory stance.

It took a couple of moments before the use of my nickname dawned on him.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT**!"

Despite how serious the situation at hand really was, at his frustration I couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Jello!

"Pikachu! Are you ready?" Ash inquired, as his small beastly partner turned to nod at him.

"_Pika_!" It squeaked, confidence radiating from its cute – er, beastly tone.

"Erm . . ." I began, glancing down at my Pokéball.

"Aren't you going to call out your Pokémon . . .?" Ash questioned, giving me a definite "_Are you stupid_?" type glance.

"Uhm, durr!" I scoffed, feigning cockiness as I did a cute little twirl followed by tossing my Pokéball into the air.

Before it made contact with the ground, a red light shot out in preparation for the appearance of my Pokémon.

Ash and his friends looked expectantly at it as I smiled lightly.

"Strut your stuff – uh _partner_?" I encouraged lamely.

In response to my statement, my Pikachu _opponen_t only shook its head in dismay.

I'm guessing that my Pokémon introduction skills need _work_ . . . -_-***

I expected something either remotely badass or ickle and cute, unfortunately my mom's definition of _either_ must be a bit warped.

Twitching slightly, I tried my best to decipher what exactly _it_ was that came out of the Pokéball.

I took a few cautioned steps forward as the pink blob turned to stare at me.

Weirdly enough, I was even taken aback by the fact that this thing had a _mouth._

"I-Is that _jello_?" I inquired incredulously reaching out to poke the blob with my index finger.

Like I figured it would – it **jiggled**.

"Huh – that's weird . . ." I mumbled, slightly unsure what to think at this point as I wiped my finger off on my bag, just in case any _goopy_ stuff got on me.

As if offended by my statement, the jello blob let out an inhuman huff.

"Di ~" It stated, turning away from me.

Snorting, I momentarily ignored it as I walked over to its discarded Pokéball and picked it up.

Meanwhile, during the jello blob and I's little display, Ash the rest of the onlookers could only face-plant.

"C'mon, Delaney!" Ash began, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Stalling isn't nice. And I mean _really_? How could you confuse your Pokémon with Jello?" Ash retorted, rolling his eyes at me.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Mister **.All.** What am I _supposed_ to confuse it with?" I retorted, defending my actions no matter how stupid they may have been.

"Nothing. There's really nothing else you _can_ compare a Ditto to . . ." The little boy interjected, his glasses shining in no-apparent light.

Immediately my eyes sparkled as I returned my attention to the jello blob.

"So _that's_ what you are – a DITTO!" I exclaimed, realization dawning on me.

The Ditto only frowned at me, not bothering to confirm my statement.

Across from me, Ash Ketchum burst into laughter.

"Ahah, Delaney you're really funny! Isn't she, Pikachu?" He exclaimed between chuckles to his partner.

Although the rat also seemed rather amused, it failed to agree. "Pika . . .."

"What'cha talking about, Ketchum?" I inquired, tired of Ash's laughing at my expense.

"You acting like you've never even met your own Pokémon before!" Ash replied, his laughter finally dieing down.

"Well . . ." I began, nervously hopping from foot to foot.

In response, Ash, May, "Max", the rat, and – gee, I should really learn that older guy's name.

But for now, he will be dubbed "**He who ****never**** blinks**." Sound good? I _thought_ so. ~

Anyway – they all, much to my delight, spouted one single solitary word in perfect unison.

"_**WHAT?**_"

While I was quite curious as to whether or not they practiced it, I merely sighed.

"Geez, you guys are _drama_ queeeeeens." I slurred boredly.

It made me rather proud when, for once in its life, my _Ditto_ agreed.

"Ditto, Di ~"

"But you – how could you have never met your Pokémon before?" Ash questioned finally, his eyes so wide I thought they might be permanently stuck that way.

"Ah . . ." I began.

Did I really want to explain _everything_ to them right now?

**.**

**.**

**.**

No, I don't have the patience to. XD

"I'll tell you later, Ashy-poo." I dismissed with a wave of my hand.

Before he had a chance to reply, I kneeled before my pink little Pokémon.

"So, does anybody know what this thing _does_?"

**

* * *

**

"**Ditto, the **_**Transform Pokémon.**_** It has the ability to rearrange its' cellular structure into whatever it sees**."

I blinked several times at this, glancing from the Pokédex Ash had so kindly let me borrow for a bit and then to my strange little partner.

"Ditto?" It began blankly whilst it well – I guess _slithered_ is the right word – towards me.

"So you can transform into like, _anything_?" I questioned unsurely.

In response its body flowed up and down in what I assumed to be some weird little nod.

"Such as a _Pokémon_?" I ventured, the gears slowly turning in my fabulous head.

"Ditto, Ditto." It agreed in an upbeat tone.

"And can you – Iunno – _mimic_ a Pokémon's powers?" I inquired as the Ditto let out another murmur of agreement.

Immediately, I plastered a smirk upon my face.

"'Kay, little jello-cup." I began although I turned to face Ash rather than Ditto.

"Let's kick some _rat_." I snarled as Ash and his Pikachu seemed slightly pissed off at my statement.

Despite their reactions, I couldn't help but feel _giddy._

In the war between rat and pretty trainer – and especially in this battle, I think I will _prevail._ ;)


	6. Chapter 6: SparkleKiss!

**Hi guys, PRETTYPRINCESSchan here . **

**So I just wanted to make note of the fact that my OC _is_ a tad atypical in comparison to most and that I did actually intend for her to be so under motivated as well as a person with odd battle tactics. This is because it's critical for the plot-bunny I've got in mind, alright? Alright! Go CATCH THEM ALL :)**

* * *

"Alright, Ditto. Transform for me, _baby_!" I exclaimed energetically, standing up.

Previously, I had been kneeling in front of my Ditto – whispering secretly to it.

In response to my command, Ditto nodded as its body began to contort into its desired shape.

From its body, ears and a bolt shaped tail sprung forth followed by other defining features.

"W-What the—…?" Ash began, narrowing his eyes at my choice of transformation.

"Diiiiito ~!" My Ditto shouted, sparks flying from its little cheeks.

"PIKA PI!" Ash's Pikachu exclaimed taking a threatening step forward.

"Delaney – why in the _heck_ would you have Ditto transform into a Pikachu?" Ash cried incredulously, a stupid look on his face.

Resisting the urge to laugh sinisterly, I shrugged.

"I _do_ like Pikachus ~" I admitted, smiling impishly like a Haunter or maybe even a Gengar.

I swear that Ash's jaw nearly hit the floor at this.

"B-BUT! You keep calling Pikachu a little _rat_ and a beast and-!" Ash all but sputtered, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"I just don't like your Pikachu – it's a _rat_." I clarified.

At this, May snorted probably not realizing how **cool** my insults were.

Ash was still at a loss for words as he attempted to string a proper come-back together.

"And anyway . . ." I began, placing my hands on my hips.

"Have you ever thought how cute the name Pikachu is? It's basically _Sparklekiss! _And as a result, your rat is not cool enough to be labeled as such ~_"_

I stated causing several sweat-drops to form on Ash's band of wackos along with an immediate glare from Ash and his partner.

"Actually – it's supposed to be Sparkle*mouse sound*, isn't it?" He Who Never Blinks corrected, his left eyebrow slightly twitching.

I noted that this facial action finally gave his ugly mug some _diversity_, hallelu~uujah!

"That doesn't matter! What's important is that it's useless to choose a Pikachu when the very same Pokémon is your opponent!" Max shouted, tossing his hands up in the air.

It was silent for a minute as my Ditto and I could only blink.

"Ah, you think so? Because – in my opinion it equals the _perfect_ revenge!" I insisted seriously as I made quite the intimidating expression.

Or at least I _thought_ it was intimidating – yet Ash's Pikachu merely mushroom sighed.

"Yeah, that's right! Take that – little rat!" I scowled, pointing a finger in the little beast's direction.

"Can you guys get this over with . . .?" May finally inquired, resting her chin in the palm of her white gloved hand.

I was about to say, "CAN YOUR MOM?" but thought better of it. Honestly I'm not that immature . . .

"Right! LET'S DO THIS!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes alight with excitement.

Suddenly He Who Never Blinks stepped in between of my Ditto and Ash's rat.

"I'll referee. Alright you guys, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle between Ash and Delaney ~" He began in a rather declarative tone.

"When the opponent's Pokémon is KOed the match will be over, now – **BEGIN**!"

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash exclaimed almost immediately as his little rat leapt forward preparing to do to my Ditto what it had previously done to me.

"Oh no you don't, beast!" I roared, narrowing my eyes.

This only seemed to infuriate the creature even further however as it sent a bout a zillion tons of pure electricity my poor Ditto's way.

"Ditto! Dodge! Use uh – Iron Tail?" I suggested, not entirely familiar with a Pikachu's attacks.

"DITTO!" It replied before following my commands.

Its synthetic Pikachu shoulder was grazed with the rat's thunderbolt, but it survived.

His tale glowed bright silver before he leapt forward, iron tailing the rat in the face.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, clearly worried for his partner.

"LITTLE RAT!" I mocked and surprisingly this caused He Who Never Blinks to chuckle lowly.

"Why _you_ . . ." Ash growled, clenching his fists.

"PIKACHU, USE QUICK ATTACK!" Ash ordered as the rat, after rubbing its cheek dare I say – cutely – with its yellow paw, braced itself before rapidly springing forward.

I was pretty damn sure that a quick attack was not something my Ditto would be able to dodge.

So – "DITTO! TAKE IT LIKE A _MAN_!" I announced causing Ash's eye to twitch.

Even if this was a careless, risky move . . . well, Ditto is a good little boy, erm girl?

Does it have a gender at all? I don't think there's a difference between Jello genders, anyway . . .

"D-Ditto . . ." Ditto flinched, but withstood the quick attack never the less.

"Good job Pikachu now – " Ash began, encouraging the rat for hurting my partner.

"You know what?" I murmured, pursing my lips.

"Huh?" Ash inquired upon my interrupting of his command.

"To better _own_ your rat – DITTO! TRANSFORM INTO RAICHU!"

I proclaimed and before Ash could even register what happened, Ditto had changed.

"Another _electric_ type?" Max guessed, slightly agitated.

He Who Never Blinks turned to him, nodding.

"That's not just any electric type, Max. That's Pikachu's evolved form."

He informed causing Max and May to openly gape.

"No way ~" Max exclaimed in awe like he was watching an action-adventure movie.

He Who Never Blinks merely nodded again.

"Yeah, but that's strange. Ditto usually have trouble transforming perfectly from _memory_." He muttered, catching my attention.

This of course made me proud.

"That's because my DITTO is the superior blob ~" I bragged, giving Ditto a thumbs up whilst I admired his perfect Raichu replication.

It was weird – but I **already** felt attached to the little jello cup. _

While I was distracted, Ashy-poo decided to take advantage.

"Hurry Pikachu! Use iron tail!" Ash bellowed causing me to blink in surprise.

"How rude! Do you always wait for cute little girls to get distracted? What a jerk!" I accused and my Ditto had enough common sense to try to avoid the rat and its attack.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T GET DISTRACTED THEM!" Ash bit back.

"I WOULDN'T GET DISTRACTED IF YOU WEREN'T SO PRETTY!" I retorted angrily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erm – where did that come from . . .?"

I muttered before whistling nonchalantly.

Iron Tail made contact with my Ditto's face as Ash's eyebrow rose so high it disappeared beneath the brim of his cap.

"Did she call him pretty . . .again?" May inquired, slightly unsure.

"I think . . ." Max paused to readjust his glasses. "She _did._"

No sooner had she said this, did He Who Never Blinks go bonkers.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS SOMEONE ELSE WHO GETS THE GIRL? WHY NOT ME? I'M HANDSOME! I'M A BURNING ROMANTIC – SEARCHING FOR LOVE—"

He rambled, tears springing from his eyes – er rectangular lines.

It wasn't long before Max reached forward, tugging on his ear quite painfully.

"That's enough, Romeo ~" Max muttered dryly.

I couldn't help but giggle awkwardly at this.

Did I say Addams family earlier?

I meant, _circus_!

Geez, they're more eccentric than a Pokémaniac.

"FOCUS ON THE BATTLE, DELANEY!" Ash called suddenly causing me to sigh in relief. Thankfully he had forgotten my exaggerated – accidental comment.

"Do you order your momma around with that mouth?" I questioned, taken aback by his constant orders and rude exclamations.

I mean honestly, holy _Miltanks._

"Just – Just keep battling ~" He ordered flatly with a wave of his hand.

"Oooookay." I agreed reluctantly, my gaze returning to my Pokémon.

"You know what, Ditto? This is getting pretty lame, so uh – transform into a Geodude?"

I offered as my Ditto sighed.

"You know, transforming does take up a lot of energy . . ." He Who Never Blinks stated although he did manage to make a small murmur of approval at Ditto's latest transformation.

At his statement, my attention was solely on the heavily breathing and otherwise heavily exhausted Geodude before me.

"You gonna be alright, dude?" I questioned, concerned for its well-being.

"DITTO!" It blared, seeming quite determined.

"Good deal – now use, wait–" I paused, trying to remember any sort of Geodude attack.

"_ROCK THROW_?" Max ventured, looking utterly exasperated.

His never-ending knowledge was convenient for me, however ~

"DITTO USE ROCK THROW!" I commanded.

Much to my amusement Ditto began pelting the rat with rocks that literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Pi-Pika!" Ash's Pikachu muttered getting hit in its tiny little nose.

"Ah, Pikachu ~ we're at a disadvantage . . ." Ash finally noticed, much to my chagrin.

"Then – I guess we'll just have to do something extra special for Ditto . . ." He added, a cute smirk lighting up his entire face.

"Like what? Bow down and kiss its pebbly _butt_?" I taunted, mimicking his smirk.

"No, Pikachu – tickle Ditto!" Ash ordered out of the blue as I blinked.

"Tickle . . .? Is that even an attack?" I inquired not sure where he was going with this.

In awe at this sudden turn of events I watched as the rat actually _tickled_ my partner causing it to let out a bunch of inhuman laughter.

"Di—DITTO-DI-DI-DI-DI!" It giggled as its body suddenly began to trigger.

"That's really an attack? What's it do?" I asked, wondering if it was some ultra rare body changing attack.

Suddenly, Ditto reverted back to its original form.

"Ash and I have learned throughout our travels together that Dittos can't maintain enough concentration to keep their transformation in tact when they laugh." He Who Never Blinks revealed causing my jaw to hit the floor.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I cried as Ditto's laughter died down.

That's the biggest fail _ever_, right there.

Ditto turned to me, probably feeling ashamed of its actions.

"Di . . .?" It drawled out tentatively.

"Well – whilst this is the lamest thing to probably ever come out of my mouth, if that's the case . . ." I began, pausing to swallow my despicable feelings.

"Ditto and I wholeheartedly _forfeit_." I announced causing Ash to nearly trip over his own two feet.

"…to?" Ditto murmured, looking saddened at my statement.

"Well then . . ." He Who Never Blinks began, seeming quite shocked.

"I guess – the victor is Ash!" He exclaimed, hardly as enthusiastic as he should have been.

Rather than any sort of victory match, Ash merely scowled.

"That wasn't a very good match ~"

. . . _SAY WHAT_?

Ah, what the hell. I can let one little immature comment slip, if he's going to be a sour-puss about everything . . .

I cracked a smile.

"That's what _she_ said ~"


	7. Chapter 7: Snorlax Stomachs!

"You're a little bit _weird_ . . ." I couldn't help but flounder at the accusation.

"AM NOT!" I exclaimed, glaring daggers at May.

"You kind of are . . ." Ash agreed much to my chagrin.

"Yeah well! Who cares what you think!" I exclaimed, pointing at him with my index finger.

"You should – travel _buddy. ~_" Max suggested, grinning cheekily at me.

I immediately paled at his remark.

"Oh, that's right. I'm rolling with the Pokémaniacs . . ." I muttered in realization.

"Actually, I'm a _Pokémon Breeder."_ He Who Never Blinks corrected, raising a finger in the air in a very "EUREKA" sort of way.

"And I'm a _Pokémon Coordinator_!" May piped in, smiling toothily.

"And don't you just roll mad deep, yo?" I suggested, rolling my eyes at her.

Geez, they acted like they were some sort of super heroes or something.

"DELANEY!" I was surprised at this sudden shout that came from Ash.

". . . _what_?" I muttered, turning to glance at him.

In response, he pursed his lips.

"Why'd you just give up like that? Forfeiting isn't what being a Pokémon Trainer is about – it's about trying your hardest and getting _stronger_, closer to your Pokémon . . ."

He lectured, clenching his gloved hands into fists.

"Not when your Pokémon can't take _anything_ seriously . . ." I replied, narrowing my eyes at the pink blob who only frowned in response.

"Hey! Don't talk like that; your Ditto did the best it could!" Ash defended, gritting his teeth at me like a wild Poocheyena – ready to bite.

In all honesty, I've only known this boy for like an hour or two – and I'm already sick and tired of his "I know everything – listen to me! RAWR!" sort of mode. -_-

"I know that, dufus. I'm not like, trying to call it out or anything . . ." I replied, glancing at Ditto who seemed rather despondent at Ash and I's conversation.

"But still . . . you really shouldn't be so hard on it; it's new to battling after all." He Who Never Blinks replied, his mouth set in a tight line.

I turned to him slightly incredulous.

"How would you know? For all I know, my mom stole it form some badass trainer or something . . ." I replied, not even thinking about the words that were coming out of my mouth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-STOLE?" The quartet exclaimed giving me wary looks.

I shifted my gaze from Ditto to my Pokéball and back.

"Uhm - . . . _nah_, she probably bought it." I muttered finally, although even I was totally unsure of the truth.

Afterwards, everyone let out sighs of what I'm guessing was relief.

But, dude. What do I look like – Team _Rocket_? Feh.

"Anyway . . ." I called, stooping in front of my only Pokémon for the moment.

"I'm not disappointed with you, Ditto. I just didn't really see any other option at the moment, if we want to win we need to train, I guess." I concluded letting out a sigh that was certainly longer than everyone else's, and more melodramatic as well.

Ditto turned to look at me, a pitiful expression on its face.

"Di – _Di_?" It inquired skeptically as I smiled softly, placing my hand a top its mushy head and gave it a comforting pat.

"Yeah, Ditto. For my new partner – I kind of think you're cool." I admitted as Ditto's mood immediately brightened.

"DITTO!" It exclaimed rather chipper as I continued to smile.

"Now, we need a nickname for you, though . . ." I muttered, bringing my free hand to my chin.

"Di?" It questioned, gazing up at me.

"You give your Pokémon nicknames . . .?" Ash drawled, blinking dumbly.

"Yeah, I'd like to believe that it gives them originality." I concluded, glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"But . . ." Ash began, with this dumb sort of confused look on his face.

"That's _stupid._" He murmured, causing me to grumble incoherent insults.

"It's not! I mean if you think about it, calling a Pokémon by its species name is stupid. It's like me calling you, May, Max, and He Who Never Blinks all _human._"

I explained, trying to get the idiot to see things my way.

"I've never thought about it like that . . ." May muttered as Ash turned to her.

He looked back at me afterwards and then to his little beast.

"Pikachu and I don't need nicknames to prove that we're unique!"

He declared proudly causing me to blink blankly.

"Oh really, Ashy-_poo_?" I taunted causing his complexion to darken.

"I told you - !" Ash began as He Who Never Blinks frowned.

" . . . _He Who Never Blinks_?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to tell if he was offended or not before finally settling with the fact that I really didn't give a damn.

"Yeah dude, where _are_ your eye balls?"

* * *

His name was _Brock._

Apparently he used to be the Pewter Gym Leader in Kanto but meh, how was I supposed to know?

Even **if** not many people have the distinct description of having a face that looks _exactly_ like this ; **-_-** . . .?

Anyway, since I'm definitely going to be traveling with their wacky bunch I have already began devising a plan to pry open his eyelids when he's asleep and see if any deformed or perhaps unexpectedly beautiful irises are what awaits me.

I thought about getting Ash to help me, but I doubt he'd be very loyal to me if the plan went awry. That jerk . . .

Speaking of which, it had gotten so late during Ash and I's antics that we didn't have time to trifle through the last remaining strands of sunlight and find a Pokémon Center or shelter of some sort, so we were going to camp out – in the middle of the forest.

At Night. In. The. **Dark**.

"KYAAAAAAAA~!" I bellowed, clutching tightly onto my Ditto for protection.

Of course, in the back of my mind I was unconsciously willing his goopy body not to stain my pretty outfit . . . even if he totally matched my shirt. xD

"DELANEY? WHAT IS IT?" Ash exclaimed his eyes snapping open almost immediately. Unluckily, he was the only one to wake up.

His alert form, sprouting to his feet kind of reminded me of Officer Jenny, if not for his distinctly masculine form and mass bed head.

"Uhm . . .eh-heh . . ." I chuckled nervously, shaking out of fright.

I was acutely aware of how pissed he would probably be if he found out that I woke him up because I heard a growl. Or at least, that's what I think I heard.

"I - . . . had a nightmare?" I offered lamely, shrugging my shoulders as Ditto sighed.

"Di-Di . . ." It muttered, in what almost sounded like disappointment.

Apparently, old honest Abe PINKIN isn't very fond of lies or exaggerations.

. . . Yes, I know that was lame.

"Oh, er - . . ." Ash muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Do ya wanna talk about it . . .?" He slurred causing me to smile _slightly._

And it seemed that our little conversation was enough to awaken the sleeping yellow beast that had previously been curled up next Ash and his make-shift sleeping bag.

I'll never admit it out-loud, but it was a very cute scene.

"Delaney . . .?" Ash called again, after I had zoned out.

His voice was barely above a whisper though, because even he was courteous of our sleeping companions even if he himself was a bit groggy.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. I had a dream that a Snorlax tried to eat me." I sputtered, coming up with what I presumed to be the best possible nightmare I could think of.

Ash openly chuckled at me as Pikachu hopped into his lap and curled up.

"_Really_?" He breathed between light chuckles.

I opened my mouth to reply, but noticed distinctly that the little beast had one eye cracked open – watching me.

"Creepy . . ." I muttered, twitching slightly.

"What?" Ash inquired, blinking.

"Uh – it was creepy. You know? Have you ever been inside a SNORLAX's stomach?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest and presumably squishing Ditto.

"I – can't say that I have . . ." Ash stated slowly as I giggled.

"I totally hope not but –" I began, pausing mid-sentence in order to let a huge yawn past my lips.

"We should get back to sleep ~" Ash decided before I'd had the chance to say so myself.

"Yeah, but!" I began, looking rather paranoid at my surroundings.

It seemed that my yawn was contagious as Ash raised a green gloved hand to his lips.

"Don't – Don't worry, Delaney. Pikachu and I won't let any Snorlax get you . . ."

He assured before settling back down to let sleep overtake him.

His Pikachu grumbled something cute that was probably something darkly along the lines of, "Speak for _yourself_ . . ."

And as I reluctantly reclined back into the soft grass, my Ditto still clutched tightly in my arms I couldn't help but have the unbelievably corny thought that,

'**Huh, maybe he isn't a **_**total**_** jerk after all . . .'**


	8. Chapter 8: Copyright!

I'd never really given much thought to what was worse: an electric rat with intent to kill or a _Snorlax _stomach.

Or at least – I'd never thought about it until the day my alarm clock became a thunderbolt.

Thanks, Pikachu. -_-

Cue the cute little scene of myself and a rat glaring daggers at one another.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?" I fumed, leaping to my feet.

"I – _I_ . . ." May stuttered out, although her entire group looked utterly ashamed of themselves.

When they refrained from explaining why I had been so rudely awoken and why smoke was now spiraling from my singed form, my rage only grew.

"Well . . .?" I inquired, cocking a brow and stomping a foot in quite the cliché manner.

"I-IT WAS _MAY_'S FAULT!" Ash roared suddenly, desperate to save his own hide.

May Maple went utterly slack-jawed at his betrayal.

"ASH!" She bellowed in disbelief.

Before she had time to thoroughly explode, Max saw fit to intervene.

"Yeah, Delaney. May wouldn't stop complaining about your _snoring_ and-"

Max agreed, nodding his head.

At this May turned to give her brother the same look she'd given Ash.

Before he had time to continue, I was the one to interrupt.

"Listen here, dude. I do _not _snore – EVER!" I assured them, my tone deathly serious.

When Ash opened his mouth next, it was almost as if he wanted to die.

"You do too, Delaney! And man – are you a heavy sleeper!" He retorted, grinning cheekily.

At this point I was inclined to reconsider his "non-jerk" status.

"I was tired, stupid!" I protested, resisting the urge to punch him in his handsome face.

"But I _still_ don't snore!" I added, just for good measure.

Before Ash had any chance to reply, Brock decided to speak.

"Look – that's not the point. The point is, we're sorry that Pikachu used thunderbolt on you, but May really couldn't stand your "_non-snoring"_ and Ash has been really impatient to get to Mauville City for awhile now . . ." Brock informed, deciding to step up and be the Peacemaker of the group.

I was still oddly furious, but Brock's statement made me curious.

"What's so important about Mauville City . . .?" I drawled.

Immediately Ash perked up.

"THAT'S WHERE MY NEXT GYM BATTLE IS!" He all but screeched.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That's _nice_." I replied with a careless shrug.

"Is that all you can say?" Ash questioned, clearly disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I retorted, quirking a brow at him.

"You're supposed to get excited for Gym Battles! _All _trainers do ~" Ash explained to me like I was a three year old.

"Unless you're a **Coordinator**!" May pointed out.

". . . _Are_ you?" Max ventured, raising a dark brow at me.

Honestly, I was a bit put off by all the questions coming at me so soon after I'd woken up.

"Iunno – maybe I lost some brain cells after that _electric_ attack . . ." I elaborated loosely, deciding to use that for an excuse since I honestly had no idea anymore.

"Speaking of attacks – where's _Ditto_? Isn't it supposed to protect me from that kind of thing?" I inquired, glancing around for any sight of my partner and skillfully changing the subject.

I expected it to have run away or something, but what I eventually saw made me nearly face-plant into the grass.

My Ditto in cahoots with that – that Pikachu and Torchic.

"Ditto! How could you betray me like this?" I cried, sinking to my knees.

In response it merely turned to glance at me with a guilty although rather vacant expression.

" . . . _Di_?" It asked, and I'm guessing if it had shoulders it would have shrugged.

"Don't you _Di_ me! I thought what we had was special – I thought you – I thought you _loved_ me!" I wailed, tugging at the ends of my hair.

A bead of translucent pink sweat rolled down Ditto's body comically as Ash and co. could only blink.

"You're acting like it's your boyfriend or something . . ." May pointed out as she gave me an incredulous glance.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly offended.

"You know what? If I wanted a boyfriend I could do much better than a Ditto . . ." I assured her promptly as thoughts of Rafe swam through my mind.

I should really consider giving him a call or something. . .

Anyway, at my last statement I could have sworn Ditto's expression fell.

"_Di – Ditto_ ~" It muttered quietly.

". . . no offense, pal." I murmured quickly to the despondent Jello cup.

When my partner Pokémon made a noise as if to assure me that no offense was taken by my statement, of course it would be Ash Ketchum who let out a snort of laughter . . .

"Are you sure you could do better than a Ditto?" He challenged, raising a brow.

"Maybe, Maybe not . . . but at the very least – I could do better than _you_!" I snapped, glaring pointedly at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He cried out.

"It-" I began only to be rudely interrupted.

"And it's not as if I'd ever date _you_, anyway." He added hastily.

"Naturally – aren't you dating May?" I shot back curiously causing all of my traveling companions to sputter.

"**NO/ HE WISHES**!" Was the split response I received.

"Besides – May likes Drew ~" Max stated, grinning smugly at the disgusted expression that quickly overtook May Maple's face.

. . . Did I hear him correctly? _Drew_?

Meh, there's no way it's my Drew.

I mean, there has to be more than one guy with that name in Hoenn, right?

_Riiiiiiight_.

"I don't like Drew – he's the biggest – most conceited jerk . . .!" May rambled, clenching her fists.

Huh, maybe she is talking about _my_ brother?

At any rate, I decided to shake that thought out of my head.

Mainly because I was focused on something much more important:

"Has Ash ever even had a girlfriend?" I mused aloud causing said trainer to trip over absolutely nothing at all and face-plant into the grass.

"Shuttup, Delaney . . ." He murmured as his cheeks visibly darkened.

Ahah, interesting ~

* * *

"_On the roadddd ~ to Mauville City_!" I sang expertly as my shoes squeaked against the dew covered grass that I was strolling through.

"_On the roadddd ~ to Mauville City_!" I repeated, just as enthusiastically.

The group of four that accompanied me merely looked at me as if I was a rogue Mankey.

"Delaney . . ." Max whined, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Un – wrong, this is where you come in with I'm on my way I'm on the road ~" I instructed wagging a finger at him.

"Actually, Delaney. We really shouldn't come in at all – copyright infringement is already into play here, anyways . . ." Brock piped up causing me to halt mid-step.

"What Copyright infringement?" I exclaimed dumbly.

In response, Max cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well – you are more or less ripping off one of the _old_ theme songs." He explained curtly.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" I inquired rather indignantly if I do say so myself.

"You know which one, Delaney! The one that goes – _on the road to Viridian City_!"

Ash added, acting as if I was completely unaware.

In response, I only blinked innocently at him.

"How does it go after that?" I questioned, placing my arms behind my back.

"Uhm - . . . _I'm on my way I'm on the road_?" Ash sang rather off-key.

In response I broke into a fit of cute giggles.

"Nice singing there, Ash . . ." May noted, cringing.

I couldn't help but snicker at Ash's embarrassed expression.

"You knew how it went, didn't you?" Ash accused skeptically.

"Yep." I replied, popping the "p" for emphasis.

"And you just wanted me to sing the back up thing – _right_?" He asked, letting out an overly exaggerated mushroom sigh.

"That about sums it up." I agreed with a careless shrug.

After that, silence was all that resonated through the air.

Well, until May and Ash's demon Pokémon broke it with their aimless chatter.

And of course – that little orange bird still had not relinquished my hat back to me, even after all of this time.

By all this time – I'm not hyperbolizing, honestly. We've legitimately been walking for hours with one destination in mind.

As our feet came to a halt in front of a cheery little sign that read "**Welcome to Mauville City** " after what seemed like an eternity I was incredibly thankful.

"I'm gonna get my Mauville City badge!" Ash proclaimed confidently as his Pikachu let out an exclamation of agreement.

Meanwhile, I was not half as enthusiastic.

"We totally had time for one more verse, guys." I insisted, slightly put off that I didn't get to finish my song.

". . . What?" May asked as if she couldn't believe I was still stuck on the song.

Failing to answer her, I threw my hands up in the air and did a nifty little twirl.

"_Ohhhh~myyyy~God_! We're in **Mauville freakin' City**! _Bum Bum Bum_!" I finished in quite the impromptu manner.

My companions merely looked at me in disbelief before, much to my surprise . . .

Max clapped dryly.

"Congrats, Delaney. You've successfully wasted precious seconds of my life. -_-*"

"Max – you're not even ten yet, I'm pretty sure every second of your life is a waste . . ."

May replied, thoroughly sending the pair of siblings into a heated argument and myself into a wave of amused laughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Swagger!

"So . . . what exactly does this place have to offer?"

The question had slipped past my lips before I'd even taken the time to consider how stupid it was of me to ask.

Almost instantly, the eyes of my companions fell upon me.

But - that wasn't what I was concerned, dare I say even apprehensive about.

Because -

_Wait for it . . ._

_Waitttt for it - !_

"**IT'S GOT A GYM**!"

**Damn**, I'm good. ;D

"We've established that fact, Ash. And even if we hadn't, I think the huge building we're approaching definitely gave it away . . ." I murmured, scoffing at the hyperactive boy.

Disregarding my statement with ease, he and his little rat sprinted ahead of the group.

"IT'S THE _MAUVILLE CITY _GYM!"

"_PIKA_!"

My eye couldn't help but twitch as I stared at the pair of them that were way too energetic for something so boring before I turned my head to glance at Brock.

"You know, I could have been lazily touring the town right now if it weren't for you guys . . ." I informed.

A polite smile, the only defining characteristic on Brock's face, was his reply.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you_ forfeit _Pokemon Battles . . ."

And I was surprised to see that this blatant remark came from the shortest of the group.

It didn't take much effort to raise my hand high above his head and say:

"You must be _this_ tall to smack-talk,** little **man."

"Hmph." He muttered, turning away from me as May let out a snide laugh at his expense.

We're such a cool, fun-loving group, huh?

"HEY GUYS! HURRY UP SO YOU CAN SEE MY GYM BATTLE!" Ash roared, now standing at the entrance to the Mauville City gym.

. . . . Except Ash, he's definitely cramping my _swagger_, yo.

* * *

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

Gym Leaders are freakin' crazy.

You know how I know this?

Because I'm on a roller coaster, right now.

A roller coaster - _inside_ a gym.

One that we happened to accidentally step on the moment Ash decided to burst in the Gym and knock the front door down with his almighty fourteen year old strength.

Whoa, just blew your mind, right? Thought so.

"What is this? This is like a r-_roller coaster!"_

Brock exclaimed as he and Ash made a grab for the rails on either side of our platform.

"CALLED IT!" I declared, stumbling a bit.

Meanwhile, our little platform prepared to take what I could only assume was a huge downward plunge.

"This is crazy!" May cried, clinging tightly to the rail as Max clung tightly to her leg.

"Actually . . ." I began, grabbing a hold of Ash's wrist.

"This is kinda -fu_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_!"

And just as I predicted, we went down.

That is, until we hit the water.

"Fun . . .?" May asked, glancing at me like I was an idiot.

"Tch. Says the girl clutching my wrist . . ." Ash commented cheekily.

I expected that sort of witty to remark to come from Max, so when I found it to be Ash I was a little shocked.

"Y-Y-You know what . . .?" I stuttered, although I still didn't release my hold on him.

"Water inside a gym . . .?" Brock inquired, quirking a brow as we steadied ourselves.

"Reminds me of Misty . . ." He added, mumbling just a bit.

I was extremely thankful for his sudden topic change.

"Well . . ." May began, huffing slightly.

"This is no way for a Gym Leader to welcome people!" She cried indignantly.

"It is sort of a weird way to say hello . . ." Brock agreed as our little platform reached land once again.

"_Actually_ - " I began, eager to disagree.

May only turned to give me a "Don't you start." expression.

"What?" I cried, slightly offended.

"All I was gonna say is that I think it's creative! But man his water bill must be outragous!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

You might find this lame, but I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke.

Or perhaps, I was chuckling at the fact that I had successfully let go of Ash without any awkward moments at all.

. 8D

"You're right, Delaney! It probably - " Ash began obliviously, agreeing with me for once.

A loud, ferocious roar saw fit to interrupt him.

"W-What was that?" Max squeaked.

"Don't be a pansy, Maxxy. It was probably just a -" I began, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

However, my confidence was short-lived once we caught sight of a legendary Pokemon.

"A _RAIKOU_?" May screeched, filled with terror.

"That's random." I noted, for some odd reason I really wasn't phased.

And as it prepared to attack, I'm sure I was the only one who even bothered to wonder why it was in a Gym in the first place.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash declared, taking charge of the situation as he stepped in front of everyone.

Complying with his trainer, Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning Raikou's way.

The thunderbolt made contact, and before anything more could be done Ash kept his offense up.

"Now Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

When Pikachu's tail made contact with Raikou, a bright light emmited causing us all to gasp in surprise.

"Pikachu . . .?" Ash called worriedly as Pikachu fell to the floor, followed by the head of the fake Raikou.

"The little rat's fine . . ." I dismissed with a wave of my hand, focusing more on the fact that an electronic Pokemon attacked us.

"Ohohoho! Good job!" A cheerful voice exclaimed as a door to the right of us slid open.

"Who are you?" I questioned pointedly.

I'm not a very big fan of stranger danger, after all.

Ignoring my question for now, an old chubby man continued to laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my Mechanical Raikou was blasted to bits!" He exclaimed in pleasant disbelief.

To the left of him, a mousy looking guy in glasses and a trench coat mushroom sighed.

"Wattson . . ." He began.

"Oh yes, I'm Wattson the Mauville City Gym Leader, and this is my assistant Watt."

The old guy introduced as my right eye twitched.

"Hiya!" Watt greeted as I grimaced.

What _cheesy_ names . . . -_-U

"Lemme guess . . ." I muttered, turning to glance at Brock.

"This is an Electric gym . . .?" I guessed.

Before I could receive an answer, Ash interrupted me.

"Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town! I'm here for a Gym Battle!"

He explained hurriedly, like if he didn't hurry up and announce it, Wattson might disappear or something.

"Ohoh! That's the spirit!" Wattson proclaimed, chuckling again.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned to Brock.

"I'm going to laugh when someone steals his identity with all that "_I'm from Pallet Town_!" crap. . ." I murmured.

"Delaney. . ." Brock started, giving me a stern glance.

"You're right Brock, it'd be even funnier if the identity thief was **Wattson**!"

Whilst my companions could only stare at me in horror at my suggestion, Ash stared Wattson down.

Either he was seriously considering the identity theft possibility, or he was ready for the electric showdown of the century.

* * *

_And now, a word from our cast:_

**Brock:** Kids, Identity Theft is no laughing matter.

**May:** That's right guys! It's serious business!

**Ash:** _Therefore_ . . .

***Silence***

**Ash:** I said, "**THEREFORE!"**

**Delaney:** Oh yeah, right. _Pretty_, the author, and we, the cast of _DON'T LOOK BACK! _want to

assure you that my humour towards the subject in this chapter was purely humour, and in reality you should take things like Identity Theft seriously.

**Brock:** That's right, kids. And also, any accusations of Wattson stealing identities is _purely_ fictional.

**May:** And . . .

**Delaney:** Even though Ash_ is _an idiot, who would probably tell you everything from his credit card number - if he had one - to his favorite color . . .

Pikachu: _PIKA_ !

**Ash: DELANEY!**

**Delaney:** Sorry, Sorry. Anyway, please don't consider stealing his identity. Or shouting out important information like he does all of the time.

**Ash:** Do I really do it that often . . .?

**May, Max, Brock, and Delaney**: _Yes_.

**Pretty:** So basically everyone . . .

**Max:** I haven't gotten to talk, _I_ wanna say it!

**Pretty**: . . . _fine_.

**Max:** YES! Okay - don't try_ that _at home!


End file.
